The present invention relates to a sink splashboard which is installed on a sink and blocks splashing water at the time of washing dishes, and more particularly to a sink splashboard in which a securing device securing the splashboard to the top of the sink is secured to the front side of the sink, which is opposite to a wet bowl side, and the securing device.
So far, a splashboard is secured to the inside of the bowl of a sink by means of a securing device or is secured by using a double-sided tape, a sucker or the like such that the lower portion of the splashboard is secured to the top of a sink rim.
Since the inside of the bowl is very wet, a large amount of grime, germs, etc., occur on the securing device of the splashboard, which is inside the bowl. Also, since the splashboard is secured to the top of the sink rim, water penetrates between the splashboard and the sink, so that the splashboard is frequently removed and does not adhere well.